Barry Allen (Arrowverse)
|origin = Arrow The Flash |occupation = |skills = |hobby = Watching tv and eating Helping and saving people Reading comic books Having fun with Kara Danvers |goals = |family = Nora Allen (mother, deceased) Henry Allen (father, deceased) Joe West (father-in-law) Iris West (wife) Wally West/Kid-Flash (brother-in-law) Francine West (mother-in-law; deceased) Nora West-Allen/XS (daughter; erased from existence) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Big Good Speedster}} Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen, also known as The Flash, is a superhero and the overall deuteragonist of the Crisis Saga of the Arrowverse, being the main protagonist on his own titular tv series, The Flash. He also has appeared in Arrow, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Vixen, Supergirl and Batwoman. He is set to become the overall main protagonist of the Arrowverse (after Green Arrow). He was a forensic scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs, and was struck by lighting from a accelerator that malfunctioned and created a thundercloud, he was granted superhuman speed. Barry decided to protect Central City from threats with the aid of his friends and allies. He is portrayed by Grant Gustin, as Logan Williams and Liam Hughes played the character younger. Gustin also portrays his evil time remnant Savitar. Biography Early Life Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen was born on March 14, 1989 to Dr. Henry Allen, and Nora Thompson, a real estate agent. When Barry wanted to go to a science exhibition in Midway City, he begged his parents to go, but they hit a flat tire when driving there. Despite being stuck there for the whole day, the family enjoyed the day by watching the local fireworks display, and Barry considered the day the happiest memory he had with his parents. In school, Barry met Iris West, the daughter of Joe West, and the two became best friends during their youth. Barry eventually developed a crush on her, and his parents and Joe were aware of his feelings for Iris. Barry was close to his parents, and he and his mother would watch Frank Sinatra and Fred Astaire musicals on rainy nights together. When Barry was eleven years old, he got into a fight with some bullies at school, and ran home to his parents. Despite not being fast enough, he was assured that he had a kind heart by his mother and his father was proud that he won the fight. That night, Barry admitted to his mother that he was afraid of the dark, but she convinced him that he wasn't afraid of the dark, but was afraid of being alone. In 2000, Barry awoke and found his mother surrounded by red and yellow lighting streaks that were in their home, and attempted to reach his mother. During the event, Barry saw "The Man in Yellow" before his father told him to run as his mother told him to stay back. Unbeknownst to a young Barry, his future self was fighting his future archenemy, Reverse-Flash, and his future self took him twenty blocks away from the scene to protect him. Barry returned home to see his father being arrested, and entered his home to see Joe looking over his mother's corpse, horrifying the child. Afterward, Barry was fostered into the West family, and this caused his romantic feelings to be prevented due to him being adopted into her family. Barry attempted many times to see his father in Iron Heights, but was stopped by Joe until he successfully did so. Barry eventually accepted Joe as his guardian after seeing his father in prison, but became depressed and moody towards everyone after losing his mother. Joe comforted Barry when he spoke to him on letting his grief out, and told the young child that he would be there for him. During his time in school, Barry participated in multiple science fair's, often creating things that often caused damage to the school. He was frequently bullied by Tony Woodward, and was told by Joe that sometimes it's okay to run away after a sparring session with Iris. Barry states that he lived "for danger" in his teenage years, as he smoked a cigarette once, attempted to join the football team but failed, and took Joe's car with Iris that they crashed into a tree. Barry attended an unknown college, where he doubled majored in physics and chemist, but became motivated to study criminology at Central City University. He decided to study the field to prove his father's innocence, and was hired by Captain David Singh at the Central City Police Department. Barry also knew Ralph Dibny, who was a detective and Barry's superior, and planted evidence on a murder case they worked on. Barry succeeded in proving that he had planted evidence, and the aftermath caused enmity between the two. Arrow In 2013, Barry went to Starling City to investigate a break in at the Consolidated's Applied Sciences Center, and met Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle and Quentin Lance. He and Felicity became close as they had an immediate connection, but she became unnerved of him when he correctly deducted that the vigilante, The Arrow on his costume, weaponry, and that he had partners who were skilled in computer science. Later on, Barry was tranquilized by Team Arrow to help them save Oliver's life, who had been poisoned and injured from being beaten by a robber. Barry succeeded in saving his life, and though Oliver wasn't pleased that Felicity allowed Barry to see that he was the Arrow, he eventually began to trust the forensic scientist. Before leaving Sterling City, Barry suggested that Oliver wear a mask instead of using paint, and gave him one as a parting gift. The Flash Becoming Flash Upon returning to Central City, Barry watched the news of the S.T.A.R. Labs demonstrating the particle accelerator, but it became unstable. Barry was struck by lighting from a thundercloud that came from the accelerator, and was rushed to Central City Hospital, where he was placed into a nine month coma. After waking, he was greeted to Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, who told him that he survived the particle accelerator's explosion, and Barry later experienced superhuman speed when saving a police officer. Barry decided to use his new found abilities by protecting Central City, and worked with Wells, Snow and Cisco by gaining a costume and becoming The Flash. Gallery Images The_Flash_Arrowverse.jpg Plastique_blows_up_Barry_Allen's_Flash_suit.png|From the 2014 TV show The Flash, Barry Allen narrowly escapes after Plastique blows up his Flash suit Flash-arrow-crossover-legends-of-tomorrow.jpg Supergirl flash.0.0.jpg Flasharrow.jpg Arrowverse-2016-promotional.jpg Legends-flash-preview-135789.jpg FlasharrowSG.jpg Screen-shot-2015-05-14-at-10.56.29-am.jpg 127379.jpg Vixen-shot-1440530033.jpg Vixen-series-cisco-flash.png Arrowverse-Crossover-Flash-Green-Arrow-Spartan.jpg Arrowverse-Crossover-Barry-Allen-Cisco-Ramon.jpg The heroes take on the Dominators in a final showdown.png The-Flash-CW-Funko-Pop.png|Funko pop. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Vigilante Category:Legacy Category:Loyal Category:Archenemy Category:One-Man Army Category:Philanthropists Category:Falsely Accused Category:DC Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Martyr Category:Scapegoat Category:Businessmen Category:Big Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Genius Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Successful Category:Dreaded Category:Amnesiac Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Rivals Category:Hope Bringer Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Spouses Category:Inventors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Casanova Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wrathful Category:Parents Category:Superheroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Siblings Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Batman Heroes Category:Superman Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Stalkers